Mystery Work from the Deep - Legend 1
by Mysterious Writer 01
Summary: The Angel Prophesy - 'The flaming sword, forged by God, can be possessed but by one hand alone – the single hand of destiny… Courage, born in his heart, will carry the vital answer. How he will come to his destiny will bind or free all of humanity for the end of times…And in the end, the Truth lies somewhere in the shadows…'
1. Mystery Work from the Deep - Legend 1

_**The Angel Prophesy**_ - _'The flaming sword, forged by God, can be possessed but by one hand alone – the single hand of destiny… Courage, born in his heart, will carry the vital answer. How he will come to his destiny will bind or free all of humanity for the end of times…And in the end, the Truth lies somewhere in the shadows…' _

The Dawn of the Apocalypse is at hand. Where heroes will rise and the trial of evil will come to pass. The time: 1450 – a perilous time. The location: Northern Ireland, in a little village, obscure from any notice. Except, that is - a child is born, and dies – all in the same moment. Birth, life, and death all come in a flash. But his life is not over – it's only just begun.

This is no ordinary child; a child of destiny – Daniel Mulligan. Daniel becomes an angel, and a warrior, the 13th in an elite legion of angels. Their mission: to preserve what good remains on earth and to destroy the evil that now lives in the deepest parts of humanity. But Daniel must carry the true heart of mankind's survival – a flaming sword, forged by God, for him alone to carry, as a weapon and a crucible for all humanity.

Their foe is the patriarch of evil – Satan – the leader of the dark trinity, with the devil & Lucifer at his hand. But they have aligned themselves with Dracula – not Bram Stoker's vampire Dracula, but the real, more sinister evil which truly lived and ruled all of Romania – the real flesh and blood Dracula. Will this supernatural and very powerful alliance, along with an amassed warrior army of demons enable them to rule the world? And at last, enter into Heaven, overthrow God, and reign over every corner of the universe?

Earth's landscape is soon to be reshaped – but for which fate? For good? Or evil? Earth will try to defend itself, but the magic and wizardry that is conjured up will be powerless to prevail against this dark trinity and Dracula. Evil lingers in the abyss of night and cast the world into a perilous journey of fate and misfortune. Only the epic quest of Daniel and his Angel warriors can challenge it.

But Daniel is torn between the family he never knew, the heart and love he is discovering, and his duty to all mankind. He will be thrust into an unknown paranormal world and time where he must choose between his family and humanity; a choice with terrible, unintended consequences; a fateful decision he must bear alone.

God and Satan will soon collide. The forces of Good and Evil / Heaven and hell will immerse all of earth into a battlefield of galactic proportions. High upon the most evil lands, in the darkest tower of Dracula's castle - a climatic battle will decide the fate of all mankind. There can be only one victor. One who will write the final chapter in this mysterious tale.

Daniel Mulligan will live to see this day come to pass… Not as a mortal man, but as his unpredictable destiny unfolds, he will discover the legendary angel God has destined him for. The epic journey is to begin; the golden wings of a most special angel are ready to take flight; Heaven will pause and hell will shudder, but the majesty of one sole, humble angel will rise on the winds of his own destiny – and the dawn will rise with him…

Written in the tradition of J. R. R. Tolkien '_Lord of the Rings'_ & C. S. Lewis '_The Chronicles of Narnia_', & John Milton '_Paradise Lost'_, this is a visionary work of paranormal, fantasy and Christian qualities. It is about a humbled child (Daniel Mulligan) born on earth who is destined to play a pivotal role in a final attempt to save humanity from the dark forces of evil, and to become a superhero (with twelve other angels) which will endeavor to bring the world back from the precipice of near destruction.


	2. Requiem for a Child - Chapter 1

**Requiem for a Child Chapter 1.1-3**

Daniel is dead. A birth; a life created; a life to slip quickly away.

A beginning to an end that never had a beginning to it at all.

A child; a prodigy that has perished into an abyss of some unknown. Lost, forever, in the catacombs of an unobserving world. So quick does this particular tragedy strike; unenviable, and without seeming purpose or heart, vacant any realm for compassion. How cruel fate can be. He is a child gone; deceased from all who will love him.

He will never be forgotten.

He will remain within the very hearts of those who never knew him.

Could a child be born and lost in one moment? Spanning only a speck of what we think life should be. That life could be abandoned in such a single frame of time leaves nothing to his adventure for the human world.

The things he could have done…

The world he could have changed…

This pardon is not without the refuge of something unknown.

A veiled mystery never to be unearthed – or could life actually have a second chance? Yet the prospects of his influence might be left undone – or is it?

Does hope, in fact, still have another opportunity?

The matter is more of a tragic event that his life was so short indeed: all of one day. There is nothing more that would give us pause to remember his history or his tradition; there is none.

But his family knows.

His family had seen this tragedy once before – the sin of fate had once again come to revisit them.

It is the year of our Lord 1451 in the southwest lands of McCarthy, in a little known, small village upon the bottom cup of Ireland; and held in Irish lordship and sway for as much time as one can remember, and even beyond. The Irish and English have been in constant conflict for nearly three hundred years to this day. But there is no direct distinction with this date or a time within history. But no matter; fate has cursed the most innocent of souls and there is indecency within this mere conclusion. Yet as articles of Truth and recording goes, Daniel met with a tragic end much the same.

Yet you might wish to know his conclusion and what brought about such a state as this. All who were there are of the similar influence. The land was not barren, but of green grasslands and long, rolling hills. You could hear the swatch of sheep roam the upper regions with somber grazing and variable calls. The land itself seemed to sit in the pit and palm of Heaven, and so bask in equal tranquility as its holy counterpart does.

But there was nothing to the measure of peace for Daniel's family. The parents had long-endured hardship working these lands such lords required of them; and to remain as keeper and custodian upon these fields and livestock. Not to work the lands would mean sudden expulsion and homelessness.

Such a joy, seven months prior, to have been so informed they were to be blessed with a third child; perhaps another son to assist their father in working the fields and livestock. John and Mary Mulligan had sought the refuge of such happiness. Every day seemed like a continual joy from the previous one. And as time brought Mary closer to the moment of Daniel's birth, an eternal hope appeared to cast their hardships away and give them more than what was required of them. That life was somehow good.

Still, as time would persist, that horrible moment came.

A blessing to become a mortal curse – a second child lost in birth.

A precious gift taken away.

It was in the evening hours when Mary felt something not of the norm. Contractions became quickly inconsistent. A physician and mid-maid were hurriedly called upon. The tragic sum of events brought about a horrific night as Mary agonized through the pains of labor. And though, as such remedy as a physician and his assistant may render, it could not be served to save young Daniel from this inevitable end. Daniel was breached and quickly turned.

The delivery was harsh and difficult. Upon his arrival it was quickly determined he was still; quite still.

As the joy of birth should normally follow; as quickly as the mourning was to ensue. Mary held to her lifeless child and in turn, so too did John. They wept the tears from the deepest sorrow; a flood which could not be breached. It is said the depth of such sadness only imposes its formidable will in such extraordinary times as this.

John and Mary's shadowy expressions told the terrible story of a lost son.

The mourners could see their loss in the blink of that shadow.

Still; the banished hope waned and all was lost; all mercilessly lost.

There was a silence which endured into all moments. The family had been torn. Now, they were both vacant parents to this glorious child called Daniel. An insurmountable bridge had suddenly collapsed within their relations. They cuddled Daniel; spoke to him; took breath of him in every moment possible; prayed to God for blessing and forgiveness. And to this end, they would soon have to release Daniel to Heaven and its unknown boundaries.

What could people say? The hearts of so many would tremble at the sight. A child lost; a dream banished and to evaporate. No cause, nor reason for this mystery. Heaven knows, but it's not telling. The pieces to that mystery would have to be unfurled and unraveled along the long duration of time. Perhaps, in some day long awaiting them, the answer would come and carry peace with it. Till then? A day, an hour, an eclipse of seconds strung in a unified way would build the rest of life, experiences, and history together. This would need to be woven.

Still, together, they both wandered through these moments; in shock, infernal turmoil, a sense of unholy matters, longing for what is lost, hoping that nightmares somehow only come in dreams – all this they could awake from and yet find Daniel still in the bed of life and their happy future together.

Sometimes roads will travel a different course.

Sometimes Heaven doesn't seem to hear or respond.

Sometimes the lessons have no apparent meaning at all.


	3. The Family Mourns - Chapter 1

**The Family Mourns for their Child**

Many came to visit Mary and John Mulligan in their humble home; others sat in bay just outside their doorsteps. More country residents came by torch when the night draped its darkly shade over the region. They came to pay homage and see the fallen parents, the wayward children, and the blessed child of Daniel. It was a village loss; it was a community loss; the bond's connected; the shared loss, shared their own. The mantle of Heaven in some manner had yet dripped the light of its faith down upon this scene.

The tears would flow from every direction; the drought of a river would not come this evening. Daniel would be remembered as someone who should have been. Memories replaced rather by what loss became. You will drop your eyes in prayer; ask God for intervention; give home to heart and lift the spirit higher than it could fly on its own now. Somewhere the message flies about, uncalled for; looking for someone to hear what it has to say. You will listen; John and Mary Mulligan wish to hear the reasons.

Little Daniel lay in his intended tiny bed all the night through. No comfort lay there. Only dreams now made impossible. Still they came from near and far. The news quickly spread; still they came. There was love wherever eyes could meet and connect.

Women wept at Daniel's little altar.

Heaven must have shed a tear as well.

The fog and mist and clouds and sprays and small drizzle and chilled, cold wet dews all came in a barrage and calamity this very night – as if to bring further emotion upon the scene. Still; Daniel did not move, but lay quietly like in some sleep; a sleep that only God alone could wake him from.

Our little hole of earth can only show so much; make our view somehow small. The clergy say as much; there are purposes unknown; the equation somehow incomplete. We best manage if we forget; or in the least, let time heal what wounds will fester longest. Is there another answer? Will, in Truth, little Daniel rise when the sun also comes up in the morning? Can John and Mary Mulligan dream in their sleep that Daniel will be in restless play within his bed when they awake? Will tomorrow show all this to be a fake matter when sunrise is born the next day? Perhaps they will awake; you will see, and rise to find him there; not still, but blinking eyes, a transposed smile, a tiny heart to beat, legs to kick about, and arms to lift high in want to be held. Then, in all, little Daniel was only born asleep and has come into the world a little delayed.

Many villagers embraced the family till the day fell into another evening. Touches never failed to bring the Mulligan's warmth.

The beat of a nation, a village was sure. Still; life can go on.

There it comes; daylight breached the darkness to cast out tomorrow's first strays of light. The birds played in the meadows; so did the sheep and cattle too. The morning came higher yet; the cold sun tried to warm everyone about, including the family Mulligan's collective hearts.

The day was biting cold; a bitter wake that cursed all that moved. Smoke and shadows; mist and sprinkles came from all who breathed to exhale. Still; little Daniel did not move. There were no shadows and smoke and mist and sprinkles for him this morning. You will see; somehow Heaven wishes to fool us further.

He will rise; wait and see.

There are no lasting tears in Christian land. There are only memories of this sorrow that will evolve into some manner of joys.

They caught sleep, but only for a little bit. There, alone in this cold and drafty house they called home; only briefly to be alone and intimate as this mourning family should. Here, in this span of space and time, they all wept collectively as a family suffering terrible loss. Surrounding the small crib of Daniel and stretching their looks, thoughts, and hearts all round him as he lay.

Still; even now, Daniel did not move.

Mary carried the heaviest weight; her eyes crept to his seat and so staggered with a tearful expression; the bond of mother and child still remained.

I know now Heaven will collapse in tears. There, you see? The clouds and shadows formed and moved in from the east; softly, gently rolling through and breaking the sunrise from its light. The buckets of rain were nearing with these clouds now folding on top of one another. The cold cursed them with its still, frosted air; the drizzle fell, of soft pedals at first, then with pellets which drowned the ground from its dryness.

Still they came, from all ways and places; the hoards of people; hearts heavy and dripping with their own snow. The air froze what rain initially fell. Now, but very soon, the sleet would fall and cry on its own terms.

By wagon, by horseback, by foot - all in unified mass, they approached.

Today little Daniel will go from life to underneath earth.

You will see.

Heaven now will surely change the course. The clergy did follow with robe and Bible; stiff dispositions and faces in all; heads down low and sniffing the lower air as it froze their beards into white bristles.


	4. We Say Goodbye - Chaper 1

**We Say Goodbye**

A lone wagon crept slowly from one highest ridge to this massive, awaiting crew. Driven there by John Mulligan and his eldest son; into the rear wept all the same Mary Mulligan and her daughter too, mutually clinching little Daniel in his blanket clothes. The faces told all; no words need to be said. Words can often say foolish things and bring lies into the air. Though in this, the Truth is known without any hesitation. It has its own universal language; no words are to be said – there is no need. There, in this failing proposal, a wagon limped to its last destination. A slow crawl of sorts. That seemed to freeze in its path as it went.

Heaven's heart must have frozen then. For in this haunting frame of life, the snow appeared to descend and cast the immediate grounds and its surroundings into a bright glow and soft pillow of white. Large flakes fluttered down as big as eye pupils. The parish crowd looked with amazement as if the snow were cast down from Heaven's belly flow all at once. The tears let loose in icy reminders.

Even still, little Daniel did not move.

The wagon stopped just short. John Mulligan came to the rear and pulled his precious wife forward; both children to their rear. Together, with all that they held, with no trappings made, as emotions ravage the soul to question everything, they held Daniel close. This would be the last time to feel his touch and warmth and heart and fingers and toes and the smell of him and his cheeks; all that he was to them.

This would be the last forever on earth's domain.

The start and finish came full circle in just one day. A blink and it was gone. Much is made who have a lifetime together and yet spoil it with regret, and not casting it out with its full due. I say they are blind to all what should be. But not the Mulligan family; they know the precious treasure here. Through their utter pain and empty sorrow, they valued what was truly valuable and worthy. They had learned the lesson meant for others, and for all to see.

Heaven can still teach us in the deepest tragedy.

The snow fell homeward, hardest still. The clergy converged; held the Mulligan's close; the end was near. There, to the shallow pit were they led; consecrations made, scriptures read and soundly rehearsed, prayers sent aloft and meaning for God's awaiting ear.

Heaven did hear; I saw God listening. He knew the terms. Blessings bestowed; Faith renewed; Love always remained. You will see – and sanctuary will come to the heart-filled mourners.

There stood Mary Mulligan in firm cling and undying hold to her son. She would not give in; but to keep this very moment still, and let it not move.

Hold still please; the heart still beats; it must.

The mistake was given in the preceding night; the angels will come and intercede.

Give all of Daniel back to her; make his way home. It is here, next to his mother's heart.

No moment lasts longer than this one. Only a mother knows this.

God forbid the rapture goes this way. Such a mother gives, even to the cross; a son belays, is given up for the sanctity of man. Mary knows, and Mary knew. Such a moment is never dispelled when her child goes to Heaven and away from his family. Daniel was not yet born, but yet was given up to Heaven to go; Jesus made his truer purpose and went away too. But the tears of all mothers for their lost children are the same.

And so too, did Mary wail when Daniel left from her arms into the cold, wet pit below; Heaven's full tears fell in snowy storm now.

God remembers; God knows. A mother's loss is His.

You will see; this story is yet untold. The ending is not here, but yet to be told.

Mary will find her heart back someday. She will have to go and seek it out when she hears the beat of it once more.

With one final gaze she has the memory of Daniel burned into her heart.

Of birth, of life, of death, at once dispatched; the hollow grave just the day before, now filled up with its unintended guest. A child; a lamb; of same innocence born; and lept from womb, to life, to final resting place with no pause to enjoy the life he should have.

Heaven has greatest purpose in all. This, to all, is the Mulligan testament.

You will see - there is no Christian disclaim. When first Faith is born and survives such sustained tragedy. This is the gift; that life does not end here. There is more.

You will see. Daniel is not done; Heaven's virtue has greater plains to explore.

A smile will replace your tears; this be known. If you are moved to hear little Daniel's story, then a great good is done. The snow will fall and at last end. Winter will soon be gone and be replaced with Spring; Summer to follow; Autumn to begin again.

There is cycle here, and death will not end it.

You will see; Heaven and God will be your guide.

Just read further; the dawn of it sits upon the next page.

Daniel's life was thought to be over, but it has only just begun…


	5. A Child is Born - Chapter 2

**A Child is Born**

The day of Promise is at hand. Little Daniel is sitting in his Heavenly crib, reaching high for his grandmother's arms to accept him his embrace. Her youthful look is, by law, the manner of all Heaven's inhabitants; no more than twenty-five would be what her features indicate. Daniel seems to be a boy in play; no apparent danger made; though by his childlike grin he knows the mother to his mother.

There are shadows of emotions which ebb and flow thru her expression like a constant river. Of joy and of remise; of hope and of regret; of beholding and of sadness; of tenderness and of fret. The circumference and range yet in her display gave the frank nature that her gain is the tragic loss to the daughter and son-in-law she loves. If but for a way to send love and message to them that little Daniel is safe. Heaven does not allow. There came to her a loving husband; Daniel's grandfather. His glowing eyes show a sweet embrace sitting on his face much the same. They collapse together in hug and matrimony; to be led away from this home in Heaven and out along deep forests and lawns of pure green and vibrancy.

"Ethan," the grandmother did look to her spouse, "I sent a message to them, but they could not hear. I do wish that sorrow does not prevail to end their happiness so…"

"They will survive…" he returned.

"The loss of a child is great," she stalled and looked to him in a longing and yearning fashion, "no grievance is greater in earthly life."

"Joy supplants sorrow," he smiled.

"To know what end is here," she looked about in wonderment, "the simple Truth of everlasting life; the scope is never-ending. The journeys; the travels; so far to reach, their minds cannot bend to see, what mortal faith and imagination do not even allow."

"Still," he comforted her, "it is their bourn travels on earth which we can't shield them from… We did as best as we could. Their lives are theirs' to live in…"

"I would rather hold them now," she still supposed, "and gift them some freedom to enjoy, even a moment with their son…"

She looked down on little Daniel.

"To see their son," she clung to the child, "To know his eyes; the touch of his look to theirs'; the bounty and mirth with that connection. There is wonderment that links us all… There is such loving emotion in so simple a gaze as this. How can we not abandon him; even as we are the generation beyond his own parents; John and Mary, of least in all, do not deserve such a vacancy as this… I can't see the pain which they are forced to cling to, though how do I wish to suspend it forever, and so capture the hurt it kills them with?"

"As forever life as there is here," he came to hug her closely now, "and by faith in God, will they suspend such pain… There is a great gift in all this."

"To be with Daniel again…"

"Yes…" he directed her stare as they began to walk freely along the pathway to some clearance, "and when _'forever' _comes, they will know more than mortal imagination can show…"

The expansive meadow gleamed high and long; rolling through to the vast lands of Heaven and beyond. The shoulders of which were as massive and as extreme as any. The long rainbow colors to the sky trickled down in shadows and bright spots. The waves of floating winds crisscrossed the long blades of grass and curled them into gentle sways; cutting a variety of colors as they went. The empty shadows blew in quiet disarray and made all the lands alive with its long, flowing breath. As if God's hand were brushing through.

Mountains cut their views in every direction; the silhouette of each was like a stitch and line drawn throughout the upper landscape. Waterfalls, timber forests, valleys and hilltops roamed the world of Heaven with a natural blanket of beautiful gardens.

Angels were fully in play along the skies above; in circles and loops, darting with the patterns of an archaic game only they knew. The land dwellers below mingled about until this trio appeared from the dense forest. The celebration would soon begin.

"Lauren," one came to her and stared, "Is it true?"

"True to what?" The grandmother couldn't speculate.

"He is the chosen one…" she responded.

"Chosen..." Ethan replied.

"I have heard the chosen one was soon to be born in Heaven."

"For what purpose?" Lauren pressed further.

"The thirteenth," she returned, "it is long written the thirteenth will be born."

"It cannot be," Ethan remarked.

"Why," she quickly spoke, "I am sure of this…"

They could see some of the angels were beginning to land and assemble.

"It is his birthday," the woman, of mutual age, looked glowingly down on little Daniel, "It is a blessed child; a blessed event. Oh! What Joy! The thirteenth has come!"

"This cannot be so…" Lauren seemed concerned by this.

"How can this not!" She looked to embrace her friend, and so whisper into Lauren's ear, "He is of child… All others born in birthday come not like him…You are blessed! He is the thirteenth… There can be no other!"


	6. Introduction of the Angels - Chapter 2

**Introduction of the Angels**

The angels moved to slowly come closer; bow in reverence, and look to them with curious expressions. Now to these angels, they were élite in size and strength, some reaching as high as ten feet; athletic, supreme in length and agility. Their faces were long and cut as if by a powerful sword; eyes of gold that sparkled when they looked straight upon their targets. Hands as large as small boulders, with vice grips that could crush the girth of a grizzly. Many wore breastplates of pure gold, with swords and sheaths like scabbards drawn over the length of their backs. Of which, all were made from pure gold. Others had shields as long and as large as a normal, earthly man; swung about their rears and tethered by rope twined in pearls and diamonds with glitter boxes that burst with infinite shine and glow.

Their imposing wings were their most distinctive, majestic feature. Large and engrossing as these twin feather-like towers rose in high arch above their galactic heads. When they spread to unfurl about, they would stretch twice the length of the angel themselves, and make a sound as if a heavy wind were in blow and just went by. Such an expansive and graceful creäture of God when they released themselves in full length; wings spread wide with those pointed ends; smooth, white and akin to clouds with sprays as long as the forever skies.

One came forward.

His eyes graced a look down on little Daniel; a look which moved to enlighten his expression replete in a happy smile.

"Do grace me," he looked at Lauren, "may I… hold him?"

"Of certain," she released Daniel to him.

He paused and gave his full concentration on this little child; the wonderment, the glassy stare which penetrated the shared look that sat between them. The grand angel marveled like a child with a new-found toy sitting by his bedside when he awoke on a young Christmas day.

"God is my judge," he smiled briefly, laughed in a short stint with his large mouth gaping free, "Daniel… It is good to see you…"

More angels came to his side and they too, looked below to Daniel with wonderment.

"The thirteenth warrior…" another spoke out.

"Will he fly?" Yet another angel leaned over to inspect Daniel.

"Of certain," one spouted, "and the fastest ever…"

"I see no wings," another proclaimed.

"In time," the one holding him stated, "You will see…"

A glance and a spray of sunshine sped across his expression as he yielded and returned Daniel to his grandmother. The three moved forward only to be met by more congratulations and well wishers. You see; in the lands of Heaven there is no age; no time spent. Tomorrow is as of today, and yesterday is as of the same. Nothing to grow old or whither by; no death employed to sentence those to some other end. Life; as to be always and forever, endures well in these lands.

The masses were of mutual age; fullest to their years and height of life and beauty; no cause for concern. Heaven at last keeps them new. Youth, and all that this embodies, lives in them, much like when they were beginning to venture into their earthly lives. And if by child they were lost from earth and sent to Heaven, so too they were born like early adults complete.

Though of Daniel; what of him? To be born and unearthed into Heaven should be called the same? A child is born into Heaven; unknowing, with twinkles of new birth still in his gait. Some thought it was a mistake; thought he was not ready. Those lighted expressions as they passed by, with curious stares, and thoughts bouncing from look-to-look. Not still understanding the reason for this mystery; still, in all, to delight in Daniel's birthday.

And so the celebration for all of Heaven to see did commence. The inhabitants will always remain; there are no tears here; no reason for their shedding. If but a glimpse could sparkle briefly in an earthly eye; what stories could be told! The vantage point to Faith would no longer test the spiritual Will of those who were yet to come. These that are here; so many, from every vantage point of time and space – they have Hope fulfilled. It shows in their eyes, their smiles, their cordial embraces, and the whimsical fancy they do bestow. Rainbows now all join in circles and not in half-parts - but move round fully the bounds of Heaven. For them, the great key from the Savior unlocked eternal life.

Many roars and cheers enveloped the masses as they wandered in and about to see this little Daniel child show himself. He had his manners, as children normally do. The gallant greetings of everyone who saw Daniel made his expression rise into a perpetual grin and glee.


	7. Heavenly Instruction - Chapter 2

**Heavenly Instruction**

Then, by the sunrise of a middle day, did a light of glorious mansions appear upon the ridge, and move in light and motion as if in a walk of its own. The silhouette formed and so filled out to grace a man in step and pace coming their way. His robe was of a golden purple hue; his hair drenched each side of his face like a fold of dark locks; the expression, warm and inviting; graceful eyes that danced when they blinked. A smile born from Love and Eternal grace when exposed; the happy disposition; of peace and highest esteem became more clear as he approached. The multitude of angels came to a full bow while his presence bore to them the significance of who he was. Still, he came; the harmony astounds; a hush roared through; silence soon invoked the reverence of his name.

"It is Jesus!" one did say; then come to a full bow on his own.

His kingly eyes caught all into His view; and in such, He stared to all; each, as though they were all most important to Him. These were His children; the flock of a shepherd; He so caring with most love for His sons and His daughters, who were now in collective view and response. Now in one instant pose, did they bend to bow in unison and lowering heads.

Ethan and Lauren and so too, little Daniel stood before Him there.

His glint of a smile was radiant and predisposed; with soft, coal eyes that did penetrate, but not to impose. Love was rampant in every motion He took; the long cloak of His sleeves swayed as His hands and arms moved forward. The sandals to His feet remained as if He had just come from His earthly life; a prince of poverty and of extreme riches; of astounding grace and the deepest humility. The Father, the Son, the Holy Spirit all at once embraced. He did not come to intimidate or to judge, but to bring His peace and Eternal Love for their mutual humanity.

Now, to this precious moment, the King stood before them without airs.

Without word He took hold of little Daniel; held him close; felt the warmth of his child clothes; held him deeper still, then propped the child about His arms with a look of such supreme Love that all in reach to see this felt the power in His gracefulness.

_"__So you are baby Daniel,"_ He smiled with His imperial voice sounding free, _"__Welcome…"_ Daniel touched Jesus with the tiniest of his fingers.

_"__You wish to play,"_ Jesus flashed a slight giggle, a smile, a look of total delight, and so stalled with the deepest gaze imaginable, _"__well then; it is well…"_

"Is he chosen?" Lauren meekly asked.

Jesus stared upon her with the measures of a wondrous saint.

_"__Oh yes," _He smiled, _"__as you are all…You are my children, and I knew you before you entered the earthly womb of your mother… And so is baby Daniel…"_

"Please bring peace to his family," Ethan asked.

_"__Don't you see?"_ Jesus looked at him, _"__I never abandon my children… I am with them always; and to this day, and forever more… I am with them… My eyes are upon them, even now. You will see… as I do see…"_

Jesus moved forward to hold them both; Daniel held warmly in their midst.

_"__Give direction to Daniel for a time; and when this comes, release him to be free… His journey will begin…"_

"What sign will tell us to release him? And to where?"

_"__It is written in the heart; your heart will speak to you… listen closely…" _Jesus kept His eyes fully on Daniel; who, in turn, never swayed from his loving view on Jesus, _"__Just let him be free… His journey begins there…"_

"Where will it lead?" Lauren looked to Ethan, then to Jesus.

_"__To his destiny…"_ Jesus whispered to her.

"Our Father is great…" Ethan proclaimed, "God is great…"

_"__And so it is written…"_ Jesus laid little Daniel within his grandmother's arms; the encounter brief and gone all too soon.

Jesus moved among the folds and midst of His children. The engagements were warm and always inviting; never would He turn one away. When the heart is right and receives; Jesus freely enters. This is enough for Him to accept; to receive Him with their heart; to accept His creed.

The marvels of Daniel's new birthday made all who were near to bring upon him an eager reception. The smiles abound; the celebration endures; no day falls into night; there is no darkness to hide the Truth with; all is fully exposed. But so did the many colors flame across the sky in random degrees. Some would lay on the fields; feel the hand of God wave upon the lands and their cheeks; gaze up to the infinite realm of sky and eternity; watch the embers glow from every piction of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet; revert about again and exchange in their sequence.

Angels went to flight once more. And so the ambiance of these colors shimmered through their wings. They could hear the laughter in that play from below; the echoes roared a sweet, musical tune an orchestra could never play.

"What will come of Daniel when this comes?" Lauren asked of her spouse.

"The Father knows," he stopped to gaze deeply over her, "and even still, Faith must remain… He will grow into the destiny he is to own…"

"A special child…" Lauren dropped her eyes to still see baby Daniel in his happy play, "The Lord will provide… Our eternal life is affirmed proof of that."

Life, death, and Life reborn once more; the antiquity of so small measures in time and place grows to know no age. But what worth becomes, not by elders or by antiques, but by what 'is' and what 'shall become'. Daniel's life has not ended at all, yet has only just begun. Heaven calls this just, yet an earthly family still is in disdain. They see only as much as their senses bear; Faith and prayer will take them the rest of the way. That is, for now.

Their lives feel ruined by this apparent plague. The unhappiness unfolds the years for as long as their memory can serve them reminders for what transpired. A son lost; thrown into the abyss of some unknown. A brother lost from 'what could have been', sent to earth and its solitary home. Lives will continue; albeit with regret. The family ruptured and split into seams. Heaven has patchwork and the ability to heal.

But instead, the child is not lost; was never put astray. He is here; in heart and home - and will always be the child safely locked away for as long as life gives breath to the spirit, to the body, to the soul. Daniel is not too far; just a whisper away; a faint prayer lofted to Heaven for certain ears to hear; his among the few.

The journey not too far, but soon to begin; Heaven knows and is secure. Little Daniel in life, in death, and in life again, will bring light to shadows; cast affection where the need is; follow the road to his destiny; yearn for the connection of all things dear; make memories glow warm even yet; hold to hands where the need comes; embrace those who possess love in their hearts for him.

And in all that is to end, there is no end to come.

_Amen._


	8. Daniel's New World - Chapter 3

**Daniel's New World**

There, into the region and ridge settled high along the way; where meadows roam as the animals often do; in peace and harmony; no strain to the relations. They huddle close; lamb to lion, and lion to lamb. Those streaming meadows are their grasslands, their homes to wander about without pattern or formation. But to be led somewhere, any place where God so directs.

Daniel came from the bush heads, peeking through with a marveled and admiring expression. He smiled and pushed ahead to enter, moved up the long valley way which led into their midst. And there, amongst the earthly predators and prey, he lay with them in that peace, stroking to each and thinking of what Joy Heaven bestows.

He looks much like all the rest; at the height of his handsome and grace. The eyes are piercing blue, with hue of gold sparkles which radiate through from time to time. His hair is blonde and flowing from the vantage point of his crown, dropping to cover his face when he bent low to cuddle such fierce foes. He possesses the face of his mother; sweet, aglow, quaint nose and forgiving gazes; smiles which light up the bounds of Heaven when they are exposed. A gracious complexion gifted by God when he looks through his gaze.

Daniel is welcome here as he is amongst many of the boundaries in Heaven. He is taller than most and has the athletic gifts much like flight angels. There are precious moments when the angels will land to encircle Daniel, play land games with him and spar with him in joyous fashion. Much like brothers and sisters would do. He is a child at the core of his heart; innocence was never lost; a purity born with his rebirth; the spirit never riled by anger, but only to know Joy and Harmony in every fashion.

"Daniel," one angel would speak and flip his large hand over Daniel's shoulder, "you will fly soon; become bigger – as big as me!"

"Barakiel," Daniel will respond, "I am a land child; nothing more."

"Oh no!" Barakiel refuted, "There was much celebration when you came… Time is soon! You will see…"

"Changes will be made…" Daniel implored to speculate sarcastically.

"Truth, be known," he punched Daniel playfully on his shoulder and spread his long-span out fully as he began to walk away and look back on Daniel, "This comes… when you will see Gabriel…"

"Gabriel?"

"Have you not heard?" Barakiel supposed, "The greatest Seraphim… _Gaabbrriieell_! At the point of crisis, he was instructed by God to battle Satan, defeat him and throw him into the pit! From there, Satan was cast out of the Heavens!"

Daniel seemed most confused by this.

Barakiel punched him further to garner Daniel's fullest attention.

"The Gabriel! The one and only Gabriel! He is so graced to have seen five of the seven realms to Heaven!"

"To see me…" Daniel was suspicious by the angel's playfulness.

"No!" he did react in all seriousness, "You will go to see him…"

"Where?"

"Where he resides…"

"Where is this?" Daniel pursued further still.

"Wherever it leads!" He looked at Daniel as if he should know better.

"I know not which direction to go…" Daniel remained as he was; most unsure.

"Daniel!" A voice called from whence he came; it was his grandmother, "Daniel!"

"I must go…"

"Not until…" and with this, Barakiel came on Daniel's rear, pulled his long and superior arms underneath Daniel's lower armpits, raised him high and lifted him up. The wings spread long and wide; fluttered to a stretch, extended to a flap, and above they went for a short and glorious flight through the long plains of this portion to Heaven.

What a glorious view!

Daniel could feel the ghost of a wind cross through his expression as he looked and revered what was about. The lands to extend on into infinity; no boundaries or limits remained; the hosts of all creatures seen in the dunes, the forests, the majestic waterfalls, the valleys to drop from their kinship mountaintops; rivers bending through like a snake in large grasses; suns and moons to rise and fall in variable sequence; stars about and spotting to the skies; colors of every pedigree glow and fade through; sunrises and sunsets all in one precious moment; large trail-ways leading to icy mountain ranges; forests at the breach; ridgelines full with evergreens and herds, vacant spots and outcrops.

Angels flew close by, made runs at both Barakiel and Daniel with play; diving from their rears and above; coming to the heads and quickly diverting direction at just the right points. Those long wings when at full extension; bringing them to lift ever higher; the sounds of these propelling winds as they dove and lifted up again; the grace and haven for home.

"You will fly soon…" Barakiel softly spoke to Daniel, "Will you see…"


	9. Into the Unknown - Chapter 3

**Into the Unknown**

"Your heart does say the same?" Lauren spoke to Ethan. Their looks were unified.

"This comes," he replied in somber, "as it is written…"

"The only choice is then for him to be free…" she was more resolute.

"If a heart is to speak the Truth," Ethan smiled on that thought, "then the Truth is for his freedom to begin… as destiny allows and shows to him the way… God will speed him through."

"A journey which will hold both mystery and greatness all in the same breath…"

"An unknown world in the gasps and yawns of Heaven itself; still not to know where he came; where he is to go…" Ethan seemed to stare out from his inner soul, "He will come to be dismayed… His counsel will then sit with God and from within – not with us, no longer with us."

"No chance to direct further," Lauren proposed, "I pray we taught him to do well…"

"As it is written," Ethan smiled and hugged on her. When as much Daniel was seen lurking at the edge of one waterfall, with rainbows dodging about and crossing from one side of the riverbed to the other. He seemed to be in play; attempting to catch them as they darted round; though as elusive comes and goes, he could not trap them within the cupping of his hands; though the more he enjoyed the failures of such defeats.

Ethan and Lauren came to him so.

"Come, sit with us for a time Daniel," his grandmother cautioned; yet by that frank equation pressing through some portions within the regions of her eyes, Daniel knew there was important matters of sort riddling her wavering stare. She patted the seat beside her.

"Shall we delay on this no further," Ethan began.

"There is a time when the heart speaks in glows," Lauren held his hand, "where embers burn brighter in ones' spirit; greater still, than in other times."

"And as such, the embers burn brightest now…" Ethan concluded her sentence.

"I am disposed of something in error then?"

"No child," Lauren looked to have hardship with her smile when it came forth, "To sit upon the altar of your new destiny is of great and wondrous esteem - as it now bestows, to you…"

"A new destiny?"

"Daniel," Ethan interceded, "Even unto Heaven, there comes a place where journeys do turn and rotate into different places; of moments, even still, where the calling from our Lord sends us through into new pathway…"

"I am displaced then…" Daniel seemed worried on this, "I have provoked the Lord to cast me out? … To send me away; to that, this you speak of, the unknown?"

"Shhh," Lauren pressed her hands deeply onto Daniel's face; forcing him to seek out her eye with his, to connect everlasting souls with the other; view the pure particles to the heart; prevail to send messages of assurance; loving embraces all encompassed. Love not to venture far, but to transcend; give rest where the weary lay; hold hands with the lonely; give hope in the escape of despair, "There are pardons no more… By Jesus' grace and mercy, you are born everlasting to this which we speak of... There is none to abandon this; but greater service is the need here…"

"To what end however?" Daniel softly asked.

"I do not know this," she nearly wept, though no tears do fall in Heaven, "only that a mystery, this is – and faith will give you transport… I wish I had more to give… But in all, it is as Jesus instructed..."

"Jesus?" Daniel seemed profoundly unsure, "I know not when He came on this…"

"We have," Ethan knelt to Daniel, "At the point of your arrival… Jesus spoke to set you free - when our hearts did speak the words."

Daniel looked longingly at his grandmother; all three were in the same disposition; of hope and despair in one eclipse; where the heart leaps from the chest and robs the eyes of its protection, sending thus the purest thought through. Their souls wrapped around one another for one embrace; an enchanting spell of Love and continuance. Where Life, even with the everlasting, will endure all. Breaths of wind do blow in ebbs and sways; hearts to conflict, do mend in a stronger weave. There, the soldiers to our glorious affections will bond with no illusions. The sector of this time and place is intimate and of the highest cherish. The family belongs in the palm of Hope.

"And they do speak the same?"

"To be free…"

"But to where? My place is here…"

"Will you return; greater than by the road you leave on…"

"Where will I go?" Daniel stared thru his grandfather.

"The Lord has cast His long shadow out; there is His desire for you to follow it," he took to hug Daniel, "The journey starts, of one dispatch. No moments delayed. No place farthest still, will keep you from our hearts to yours'. Our countenance is locked by the promise of our Father's loving grace. You will see… You will never be the Bedouin you seem as predisposed to believe."

"I feel I am being punished…"

"Oh to the contradiction, young Daniel," Lauren pulled her grandson closest to her still, "You are being graced…"

"You are especially chosen…"

Daniel rose from his seat; his tall presence to tower now from all among them. More like a man than a boy; a child did he own, and will serve him well; God's grace to the innocence; the purest heart not stolen or misplaced; emptied out to humility; no 'airs' did he make.

Daniel looked back once to capture their final stare.

"Remember this – your faith will keep you in the palms of the Lord…"


	10. Meeting God's Steward - Chapter 3

**Meeting God's Steward**

The Heavens were his ultimate guide. The sights of regal sensations to behold, where shooting stars did lay the handles to his compass; no bearings required; no destination but to where his path did go; the haven stood in each of his steps.

The journey moved through the valleys of home, of what he had always known. Regions of the unknown; of places unwent; unfamiliar larks in the morns; pastures of odd flowers and dews; the wafting plains bending with his traveling wind; the marvels of something new; of stars and moons and suns that dove and rose by some silent commandments; animals never seen in watch of him as he passed; the places conjured not by imagination, but Heaven's own.

To the mountain realms he stood; the infinite sights of glory, nature's mansions, long trees and spacious roams; no shadows lay. The Son of God did guide the beauty displayed for him – a reminder to the power of His glory. Coves that led to high waters and looping knolls rumbling through the seas as post-points to look about with.

The mammoth clutches to the skies where the forest beds did he go; the seismic canopies above were like umbrellas cast in greens, browns, yellows and blues. The spindle nature of what was made was certainly spun by God's gracious tailoring. The largest trunks ever conceived stood round like pillars & supreme columns; they too seemed to hold the sky up; no fallings made; the plays of birds who managed to navigate through.

Here, in one delay, Daniel felt the handles of a hawk's talon to clutch his back; settle here and stare into his stare. His smile caused the hawk to tilt his head to and fro, gawk and yell, and fly off to some other branch or perch. The grounds were of pine needles and cushioned those floors akin to pillows under his walk. The time spent not realized and correctly measured. Daniel, in all his truest worth, did as he was told; he went.

The markings led him by the bay upon a clutch of trees; the pathway already driven into and seemingly used by other travelers before his'. He walked in steady pace, finding just beyond this particular cove a settlement simply placed. The house had no extremes; no mansions it appeared to make; but simple, quaint and kind to the view.

Angels were in walk nearby and cutting towards this home as if in mischief and curt design. Their swords drawn about and free to the clutch, so in finding a bird's nest grounded next to this place. The birds within cried out by their distress; haunting with as much leverage as they could impose to these youngest of angels. Still, there was no delay in them; only curious banter and frolic stabs round about to intrude on the hatches without welcome. They rattled the noise to produce more high shrills and they cackled laughter that caused some ire commotion. Someone within from this humbled home stirred about, angered in sorts and fits.

"Stand there!" Daniel heard a voice grow from within to without, "Give providence to some peace! Look you here; your disturbance abates me into a quarrel with you… Cast out your action on other plains. Angels are badly mistaken to perform such disarray!"

An elder man came forth; white-haired in all, with graceful countenance and prudent stares. He had not a liking to what so these youngest angels desired to transact.

"Be gone, I say," he spouted, "For one more word makes it a commandment! No truce lies here! Be gone or else your elders will know your shortfalls!"

They drew to snickers and quiet laughter once more, though moved about to do the things asked upon them; to disappear over the long hedges.

"What say you?!" The statesman looked out over on Daniel, "Are you one of them?!"

"I say nothing to the matter," Daniel denied, "I know nothing to their agency…"

"Good then," he approved, "I know well to that point! But to confide that you knew the same…" There was a strict pause between them.

"Well?"

"Well…" Daniel felt awkward to speak, "To what purpose?"

"You have come!"

"Only by wayward travels…" Daniel spoke out, "is all…"

"A mindless destination," he laughed abruptly, "To know no purpose! You come for reason to approach me with…"

"I know not, for what, then," Daniel seemed agitated by the statesman's insistence, "I shall pass much the same; in quiet non-disturbance, and not to make you tardy on your plans…" Daniel began to lead away.

"Then come in…" he advised.

"I do not dissuade," Daniel quickly responded, "If I leave, this gives you no formal delays… Act as you wish; I have not the presence to deter you."

"But to the disrespect," he smiled, "By your absence, there becomes great halt in delay… Daniel…" the statesman smiled more broadly.

"You are familiar to my name?"

"Of certain," he paused, "The registry is already set. The will instills you to enter… Come; there is great importance to our meetings within… You will see…"


	11. Daniel's Destiny is Revealed - Chapter 3

**Daniel's Destiny is Revealed**

And to this point young Daniel came to enter the statesman's small frame and residence. The fire was warm and hot; glowing with embers no kindling he prepared; but still to burn without apparent source or firewood to keep it aflame. The radiance was unlike he had seen before; the Heaven's flint and spec of light grew to omnipresence with peaceful curd. Daniel instinctively went to its side; felt the hearth in heat and glow; the vantage view blazed his eyes to slightly burn; a sensation quite uncommon within Heaven's stage.

"A sense I have not felt, unlike anything before…" Daniel proposed.

"God's hand," the statesman proclaimed, "did strike this flame once ago; never to be put out, but stay for all eternity… No wind or water; rain or snow can end its eminence…"

"You have seen the Father!"

"Felt his presence," he waved Daniel free, "As instructions go, we delight in His presence, but never to look upon His face."

"Who are you?" Daniel said slowly, while looking deeper into this statesman's eyes and expressions; the withering tones in his lines showed uncommon age and distinction, as if touched by more sacred grounds than Heaven's home.

There was a trembling pause & uneasy truce as the silence grew less complacent.

"Tell me," Daniel came again, "and be the bolder…"

"Outcast you are," he deferred, "In-cast to the greatest purpose, young Daniel…"

"How do you know my name?"

"As with all things," the statesman debated, "it is written…"

"Better to this then," Daniel further pursued, "Who am I?"

"You know this well," the statesman smiled and pointed directly to Daniel's heart, "IT, is so written…" There was a larger pause when he collected to sit about the wooden table in the midst of this single room.

"I say again," Daniel sat opposing him, "If politeness be born, not so rigid, but smooth… Who are you? Who am I?"

"You will collect the news and abstain for the required measure to hear me out – that is, for the sake of your understanding… I am a steward of God; protector, guidance, counsel to those of importance. And so to this great direction; I possess the hallowed stands to lift _the destined_ to do our Father's will throughout all eternity. Am I older than the beginning of time; of earth and universe; the birth of creation just made when to such production, my presence was created. Go to the highest loft of the great counsel… You will see. My name is embedded in the records quite prominently there… By humbled treasures, am I sustained to perform on behalf of the Almighty… By His command; I do…" The steward settled back into his stiff chair; though tightly wound by his disposition; his hands did drop and rum over the table's surface.

"And when such word was given," Daniel insinuated, "How is my decree?"

"You have a gift…"

"What gift?"

"To not know," he giggled, "is still yet to learn…"

"Then, you will not tell me then…"

Another pause reigned and held the room's silence once more.

"I see," Daniel leaned back, quite disturbed; looking low to hide his face. And then by much pronouncement, he lifted his eyes without raising his expression; the eyes steady to be firm and would not cast away again until his frozen stare was not finished.

"Come," the steward broke the quiet away; pulling himself free, in no feeble task, and motioning forward to gather the weight and coil of a large sword nearest him, "You will prepare; wage war with air and space… Try about this sword and see what you think…"

Daniel stood and took about him as the task was given. The sword, of bright silver hue and shine settled in Daniel's strong hand and flow. The grip short; powerful to the touch, but like to be new and never brought into use before; as if it be designed to fit his grip and hold alone.

"And to the feel?" The steward asked of Daniel.

Daniel pushed the sword through the air; took to flight from left to right; above and below; twisting as such in free-flight and full circles until it took to land back within his grip.

"Good…" Daniel remained in concentration, "needs more strength and light; not heavy."

"Then take this to a try," the steward switched a heavier blade; more majestic and of higher rank. The flow was better to maneuver with; yet strong and most piercing to the point and would offend the greatest of foes to yield if to be taken into battle.

"What do you think?" The steward was more curious on this occasion.

"Not like the first," Daniel performed similar tricks, though he engaged the weaponry with more assurance than the last, "more to weight; pronounced; striking to my every need; better…I do say…"

"But not to your liking…"

"Go further," Daniel saw the steward move to gather up another sword; this, of mighty gold and mirth; striking to its look and fine workmanship; the handle fit alike to be his personal hand-measured glove; the blade long and dense with weight twice the previous sword. A galactic piece that, when placed into Daniel's hand, glowed in embers and brilliance that too, lit the room into a rage and fire.

Daniel's face turned into a stoned pleasantry; alike a warrior who found his match for the trade; his mate, of finest quality could prevail into any battle; hand to grip, and grip to hand; the ballad of a soldier's bravery was soon to be set and settled upon the stage. Daniel had found his piece for saddle and sheath.

"Ahhh…better to the fit; no other compares…" the steward smiled.

"Indeed," Daniel played about in swings and thrusts, "none to compare…"

"The first; of steel, and earthly sword… The second of pure silver' of trays and gauntlets melted from the foe's dinner tables… Alas, the third of twenty-four measured gold; it has heart in its substance; forged by God himself… for your hand, Daniel."

"Forged by God?" Daniel looked stunned at this proclamation, "Touched by His hand; forged to His making? God would have for my benefit…"

"There are seven in all; of none other… Two guard the gates of Eden. Four guard the four corners of the Heavens… and this… the last of its kind; the hand held by man and spirit…"


	12. Heavenly Counsel - Chapter 3

**Heavenly Counsel**

Daniel stalled in that silence; unearthed glory to become; the talents not known, but soon to be exposed; the valiance begun; Heaven waits no longer; hearts do mend; the warrior found; the materials and vessel brought together, at last, within unity.

"And by what order does this commence?" Daniel strained to say, "By what measure; by what edict will declare, a poor pauper boy, of one day unearthed and re-earthed to bury the same, should possess such a throne sword as this?"

"Cast by the fire Daniel," the steward led Daniel to the edge of this hearth; his hands trembled, though guided by the ancient throngs of this one so close to God, "Touch the flame; let the union behold… You will see…"

And with this ardent request, the tip to sword was sent down and grasped the tip of this Holy fire. In an instant the sword grew into a full flame, down to the very edge and grip Daniel held and possessed. This was to startle him; Daniel letting loose; the sword falls and remains in burn and frightful glow, though nothing burned in surround of it, nor was it put out. Yet burned like a heart which would never die; the spirit which would spark always with eternal life.

"It does not burn," Daniel looked back at the steward, "But does…burn!"

"And shall always," the steward came close, lowered Daniel's hand to retrieve the sword, yet it burned all the while, though yet it did not burn to the righteous; the pure, "ever more… God's light to never extinguish; the breath of His flame sits here, upon the sword forged by Him…for you, Daniel…"

"But why?" Daniel was nearly struck by all he was to see.

"The First shall become the last," the steward spoke, "and the last shall become the First." Daniel felt the steward place his ancient hand over his shoulder.

"You will cup it with its sheath and scabbard," he spoke and instructed Daniel to do as such, "but never to put it out… Oh yes, it will burn; always…but it is hidden… Only by your hands Daniel, will this sword have any usefulness; none other. The handle will not grip, nor allow another hand to enter into its fold and the flame will not yet burn… This sword and you…are bound together for all eternity…"

"What am I to make of all this?" Daniel thought to himself, though he spoke as much in a frail whisper and soft speech.

"Daniel," the steward brought back Daniel's attention; full and direct, "Will I teach you how to use this mighty weapon. You shall become the archangel you are destined to become… It is written… without fail… By God's mighty edict, you are born to be one of the mantles to His kingdom… To become the thirteenth warrior…"

"So much to learn; can it be so?"

"You must measure discernment; understand the difference between those that are demons and those that are warriors. A place to the heart is pure and sustains; let this grow to embody all that you are… Empty out all that should not be; let God and Jesus and the Holy Spirit fill in what remains…This, shall be your greatest trial and test; when pressures mount, and temptations perform antics to persuade you with…"

He paused and cupped his elder hand onto Daniel's chest and heart.

"Keep to your heart," he paused; their eyes met in that silence, "the benevolence of your Father; the Holy Spirit reigns, in you… and nothing more can penetrate…"

"And when this is all done, I will be ready?"

"It is written…" the steward firmly promised.


	13. Daniel's Training - Chapter 3

**Daniel's Training**

Daniel stalled in that silence; unearthed glory to become; the talents not known, but soon to be exposed; the valiant begun; Heaven waits no longer; hearts do mend; the warrior found; the materials and vessel brought together, at last, within unity.

"And by what order does this commence?" Daniel strained to say, "By what measure; by what edict will declare, a poor pauper boy, of one day unearthed and re-earthed to bury the same, should possess such a throne sword as this?"

"Cast by the fire Daniel," the steward led Daniel to the edge of this hearth; his hands trembled, though guided by the ancient throngs of this one so close to God, "Touch the flame; let the union behold… You will see…"

And with this ardent request, the tip to sword was sent down and grasped the tip of this Holy fire. In an instant the sword grew into a full flame, down to the very edge and grip Daniel held and possessed. This was to startle him; Daniel letting loose; the sword falls and remains in burn and frightful glow, though nothing burned in surround of it, nor was it put out. Yet burned like a heart which would never die; the spirit which would spark always with eternal life.

"It does not burn," Daniel looked back at the steward, "But does…burn!"

"And shall always," the steward came close, lowered Daniel's hand to retrieve the sword, yet it burned all the while, though yet it did not burn to the righteous; the pure, "ever more… God's light to never extinguish; the breath of His flame sits here, upon the sword forged by Him…for you, Daniel…"

"But why?" Daniel was nearly struck by all he was to see.

"The First shall become the last," the steward spoke, "and the last shall become the First." Daniel felt the steward place his ancient hand over his shoulder.

"You will cup it with its sheath and scabbard," he spoke and instructed Daniel to do as such, "but never to put it out… Oh yes, it will burn; always…but it is hidden… Only by your hands Daniel, will this sword have any usefulness; none other. The handle will not grip, nor allow another hand to enter into its fold and the flame will not yet burn… This sword and you…are bound together for all eternity…"

"What am I to make of all this?" Daniel thought to himself, though he spoke as much in a frail whisper and soft speech.

"Daniel," the steward brought back Daniel's attention; full and direct, "Will I teach you how to use this mighty weapon. You shall become the archangel you are destined to become… It is written… without fail… By God's mighty edict, you are born to be one of the mantles to His kingdom… To become the thirteenth warrior…"

"So much to learn; can it be so?"

"You must measure discernment; understand the difference between those that are demons and those that are warriors. A place to the heart is pure and sustains; let this grow to embody all that you are… Empty out all that should not be; let God and Jesus and the Holy Spirit fill in what remains…This, shall be your greatest trial and test; when pressures mount, and temptations perform antics to persuade you with…"

He paused and cupped his elder hand onto Daniel's chest and heart.

"Keep to your heart," he paused; their eyes met in that silence, "the benevolence of your Father; the Holy Spirit reigns, in you… and nothing more can penetrate…"

"And when this is all done, I will be ready?"

"It is written…" the steward firmly promised.

The following periods were of Daniel and this steward spilling out on his training and pursuance; discipline arose, first unforeseen; skills beset and rendered; talents honed and brought precise; his weaponry becoming merely the equal extension of his hands. He grew in lengths and height; ever still with strength to hold up the columns of worlds. The more he performed, the more he displayed. Heaven knows and knew more to this prediction – this was Daniel's destiny.

The heart of a lion reared to new heights; the guardianship coming to be élite; the spirit to evolve and grow complete. Not as he was, but what he is meant to be; the surpassing strengths and powers on many dominions; the lore to hold true, as truth bestows. The handles of a master; with keen eyes engross; to pick out weakness and replace it with opposing grace. Four to five seasoned warrior angels could not sustain, or to counteract the talents such a gift Daniel now owned. He was fearless; relentless thru the motions; the fiery sword cut wind with a storm; fire from Heaven and all, to consume that which stood in his way.

"Will I ever learn to fly?" Daniel was persistent.

"Patience," the steward spoke, "is always a weapon…"

"How can I use it as a weapon," Daniel replied, "if I don't know how to use it?"

"In all stages," he debated, "things will be formed; matters will develop."

"Will I fly?"

"Daniel!" The steward had had enough, "Attend!"

The training continued, in all.

There are no days to nights in Heaven; no elapsed to time; all things happen and nothing at all to occur; nothing to sequence or patterns to flow; all else will be, and it is as it is. But to such matters a moment can behold an hour; an eternity in a fraction of earthly seconds; though to the purpose it is not as a seam in time, but an occurrence of all things in motion within the state and occasion of harmony. Destiny reigns.

Daniel had grown to past ten feet in height; his hands of enormous mass and vice; arms of chiseled pose; legs in power to leap rivers and jump over the arch of many rainbows. He could climb the steepest mountain with the strongest steed; his agility the formula of supreme grace and poetry; now built within a breastplate of pure gold; forearm braces of shimmering blonde leather and thatched gold; a shield that would tremor all of earth in quakes if thrust to its floor; his eyes of tender blue and speckled green with the chiseled face of all handsome angels; blonde, flowing hair which moved with the blows to every wind and current; a capital helmet to mark his regiment and class as an archangel. But by this, of remarkable make and creation, he possessed the scabbard which therein possessed the mightiest of swords – a flaming sword forged by the hand of God.

"You are ready Daniel…" the steward stated with gallant pride.

"You will go with me…"

"My work is done," he smiled in loud fashion, "the rest, is your journey alone…"

"To where?"

"To where God leads…" the steward looked out over the horizon, "yonder there; look for it…" There stood a further pause between them.

"Look for what?"

"Look for him…" the steward felt to be a little short on this.

"Who?"

"Gabriel…" he stalled, "your destiny is there."

"Is he myth," Daniel bent down to look upon him, "or most, of legend?"

"Neither," the steward gazed upward, "The podium of what awaits you is much higher than you can first imagine, young Daniel… Go to it…This comes, and awaits you…"

"Will I see you again?"

"There are no 'goodbyes' in Heaven," he lifted up to hug Daniel one final moment, "but grand eternities for all God's creatures…"

The steward suddenly disappeared.


	14. I'll Stand My Ground - Chapter 3

**I'll Stand My Ground**

Daniel stepped to his appointed travel. The gate was longer than before; his pace heightened as if something to anticipate. The roads were not of pastures fields, valleys, and meadows much as they were before, but of desolate, rocky, mountains to grabble into and beyond. The peaks led to another, and still to another. The heights of which touched the very tips of stars; the winds cold and bristle; of ancient winds drawn cold and viced with frozen airs; no greenery enclosed; brown, rockish boulders to trip him about as he went. He tumbled and fell through his climb; the stamina challenged; the determination confused; perhaps to turn back; nowhere to turn. To think and question if this is the right way; another is easier, more convenient – it must be.

He stopped to see the boulders rise still further and become even steeper in his climb. He thought there must be a better way. Slowly, he began to descend.

"Where are you going?" He heard a voice call out.

"There is snow and steep climbs above; I can't go there…" he professed.

"And why can't you?" It came again.

"Because…" he had nothing further to relate.

"Because," it was stern, "is no reason… Again, where are you going?"

"To find a better way…" Daniel was quickly finding this to be a fruitless venture.

"And you think it is where you came from? I should suppose you knew that way already…" The voice asked on, "There is not a better way; '_this'_, is the only way…"

"I will fall…"

"Then, get back up…" he heard the hooves of something inching closer from behind the realm of three massive boulder fronts.

"It still doesn't get me there…"

"Determination will…" the hooves came closer with the voice, "and God's speed, the same…" And from this lowly, brown brush came forward an enormous ram, with horns as big as rounded gates; impressive eyes, with a stout, thrusting chest to hammer a heavy rock into rubble.

"I am Daniel…" he stood and brushed himself free from the debris.

"And so you are…" the ram stood firm, "Am I to be so impressed?"

"My sword will cut you for a meal!" Daniel wasn't pleased.

"That's not to its purpose…"

"How would you know of this?" Daniel seemed prepared to draw.

"Ah… ahh… ahhhh…" the ram warned, "Be cautious in how you proceed; great weapons are to be utilized wisely… Because you bear the arc, means no occasion for you to abuse it."

"You're a smart one, for an animal…"

"I'll take that to be a compliment…" the ram snorted out rather profusely.

"And who are you?" Daniel asked.

"A smart animal…" the ram seemed to smile.

"Either one for confusion," he dusted himself further, "or one for humor; I know not which…"

"I'll take that to be a secondary compliment…"

"Yes," Daniel stepped a little closer, "rather you should."

"Well…" the ram stood his ground.

"And to this?"

"Get going…" the ram took a step towards Daniel.

"I'm not afraid of you…" Daniel appeared to object.

"Nor I, of you…" the ram took a step closer, "Now, get going…"

Daniel took steps to descend further.

"Wrong way," the ram stepped to the side, nearly blocking Daniel's retreat, "You could have asked before I allow you to pass."

"A bit of predicament we are in, it seems..."

"Looks that way," the ram now had Daniel blocked from retreating further. His only steps were upward, or battle this ram to some relevant victory or rousing defeat, "You aren't too intelligent, are you?"

"I'd rather not take that as a compliment…"

"Nor, would I," the ram stalled in that silence, "your move…"

"You would challenge an archangel with a sword…"

"You don't know much about rams, do you?" The animal, with those pressing, vacant eyes, strong bite, and a chewing, persistent action, looked to be eyeing Daniel over; through and through, "Pity…"

"You don't know much about archangels…"

"Seems I know more about archangels, than you do about rams," he paused, "Seems even more-so, I know more about archangels than you do… And you're not one…"

"I am, as I am," Daniel appeared to be indisposed by his own confusion.

The ram took to thrust out his tongue on Daniel, which all but placed Daniel into an adolescent-like rile. The ram's actions caused him to nearly pull from his scabbard that flaming sword.

"It won't work," the ram further cautioned, "If misused; it won't work…"

"How do you know?"

"Trust me," the ram laughed, "it won't…"

"Care to try it out?"

"My pleasure," and with this, by lightening speed and drastic division, the ram thrust high with its front legs, pushed about by its rear ones, lowered the angle on his long, rolling horns, and pushed fast into Daniel's belly; which, by all accounts, pushed Daniel's long frame into reverse some twenty feet or more. He landed, back-first, up against these three enormous boulders the ram first appeared out from.

"You see," the ram circled; now to appear more as the predator than prey, "There is something to be said for experience in such matters… All that it is, that I wish to do, is to assist you…You are a contrary sort of beast; aren't you?"

"Some would say otherwise…"

"Perhaps," the ram chagrined, "Those _'some'_ are not here…and _'__this'_ is all I have to work with and can evaluate on…"

"So what do you suggest?"

"Simple… Get going…"

"And if I don't?"

"Well then," the ram pursued, "we still have a problem which persists…"

"I don't see any other alternate…" Daniel was slowly gathering himself to a stand; all in soreness and apparent pain from the suffering blow he just took.

"Nor, do I…" the ram circled for another blow, if the need arose.

"You wish to help…"

"I already have…" his tongue looked to protrude out a second time.

"There's no debating with you…"

"There is no need…" the ram dug a hole in the ground with his front hooves.

"I wish no further festering," Daniel pleaded his case; and as much, deferred to the ram's unaltered persistence, "I'll go up…"

"Good…" the ram stood his ground.

"Why are you so disagreeable?" Daniel spoke before he turned.

"It is best we depart from one another, with such an outcome…"

"You win…" Daniel had his back to the ram and proceeded forward.

"No, you do…" and a forward rush came from the ram, as he playfully bounced his horns up and back, up and back, up and back into Daniel's backside, "Now… get going… get going…"

Daniel looked back to see the ram again.

"Remember – Faith will place you in the palm of God's hands…"

The folly urged Daniel to hasten his pace, and he did as much in order to leave the ram's territory and rigid domain.

He looked back on occasion; the ram still in staunch guard to his unrivaled territory. The echoes of gusts and blows reigned down on Daniel as he ascended; fog rolling through and employing its own weapon to disorient him. The handles of every reach was cold and biting, cut to his fingers to make them stiff and seem worn. The foundries of snow tumbled from some unseen skyward range. The howl of an unknown animal seemed to protrude down; it was only the wind.


	15. Snow Leopard's Warning - Chapter 3

**Snow Leopard's Warning**

The landscape rough; unwholesome, unlike Heaven would appear; of rubble; no life aboard; the meadows long ago lost down below; the flower scents did not make it so high. But still, in that heartless region within Heaven, there staged pockets of flatlands to settle and rest on. Daniel found a lowly pasture of hard rock and pebbles to sit about, though mist crawled round to blind him. The distance between hand and face was all he could see. Though by the lurking shadows and rolling drifts of cold-spell spray, frost-biting, and chilling smoke, something unseen and out of view was lurking hideously about.

Daniel felt the presence of this untold being; unmentioned but in earthly lore and rare observance; the lands drifted with the sea of mist and fog; but shadows did form by their own consequence. Still, to the curse and point of it, this presence yet came; stalking, leaning with its cagey eyes to observe; soft pedals in its stance and pace; the quiet realm only camouflaged it further. In this dawn of nightfall and sunrise intermixed; something, or someone was in watch of him.

"Who goes there!" Daniel commanded, though no formal sound was to be made.

He thought to unsheathe his Holy sword to bring light upon the stage.

"There is no need…" a sly voice crept low to the ground and so resonated at his feet.

"Of what?" He held hard on his sword's handle.

"To draw; to fight; to kill…" the voice was closer yet, "is all…"

"How would you know what is best for me?"

"If you knew my intent," the voice was nearly upon the soles of his feet, 'no harm; no claim; I see, but can not be seen, unless I let it be so…"

"Then do me the honor," Daniel made attempts to pierce the density with his shot-drenched eyes and expression, "and show yourself free…are you alone?"

"I am…"

"Then do me the pardon…"

Nothing came; the presence seemed to stall in its own footsteps.

"I do wait for an answer," Daniel pulled his face from side to side.

"I have none to give…"

The winds blinded in a harrowing howl and cast out beastly throws and currents there. The mood and shade about was grim and gray with the foliage of the unknown.

"Your fellow patron down below wished me to pass; do you, the same?"

"In these ancient lands, there is no hunger or thirst for food; though otherwise I would have hunted you clean, and cut your throat through by now…"

"Then what is to halt you presently?"

"I am not hungry…"

"Then why not show yourself?"

"To my choosing," the male voice was mostly of a whisper, yet there was indecent command as his voice penetrated to expel words about, "We are most solitary… And delight little with company; especially that, not of our own kind…"

"And what is your kind?"

And through the shifting yards of fog and escaping clouds, mist, and rolling sprays, outcropped the swagger of a white mountain leopard; of cream-white entails and fur, with spots in black and rimming gold sparsed throughout; a tail as long as his full length, with heavy fur as twice to thickness as the rest of him; his whiskers long and branch-like, which moved to bend when he spoke; the eyes of yellow and gold bursts that fought with his presence to conceal his whereabouts. His four paws were massive and in razor-sharp prose; the back crawling, baiting Daniel with his fear.

**_"_****_The killing kind…"_** he smiled on this clever response, "The instinct is much; even in this realm, but the gracious Father requires of me to pause… To let you pass by, by His will…And so I shall as He so instructs… But don't dally, or my mind might change and carve you out of delight!"

The large leopard maneuvered to one of Daniel's sides.

"Should I fear you?"

"Caution," the leopard slinked, "is more to the word… Fear; protects, yet in all, it can enhance the pleasure to the kill…"

"What is above here?"

"Don't you know?" The leopard slinked to his other side.

"That is why I travel higher still…"

"A stallion trapped is all," he snickered to seemingly enjoy this, "of wings, though he dare not fly; this highest point is his perch. He waits for the one to ride him off the mountaintop… Of pure white gold; the most treasured stallion in all of Heaven."

"Then why don't you go up further then?"

"I can't," the leopard looked to be disturbed by this, "He holds to the highest ground; the very cliff of all Heaven…No vantage for the kill; for I can not dive from what is not above…"

"What does he want?"

"To find the only one who can ride him…"

"Which, this would be…"

"The one who can ride him off the mountaintop…"

"Have others tried?"

"None others have dared…"

High above they could hear the high shrill of this horse resounding throughout the mountain range. The haunt of his powerful gait; the echoes of his grunts; the stammers; the illusive and mellow ghosts of his spirit ride; the harrowing rile when he seemed to stomp and bring thunder down below, and nearly create an avalanche by his hooves.

"Nowhere to run; nowhere to hide; no passage to escape; no jumps to other mountains can he make… Trapped, all alone; for as long as time began; wild and untamed; the spirit of a thousand horses sits in his belly… But if to ride, and perhaps you shall; there is a gift which awaits the victor that can propel…a gift of amazing fortune…"

"And what is this?" Daniel was near to leave this place.

_"__His Holy wings…"_ the leopard's eyes ranged wide and froze as if in a mesmerizing state; the whiskers pulled deep, backward into that greedy gaze; his ears reared in retreat and bent low to hide upon his crown, "that is the gift to the rider of his destination; if strength be yours, and stamina your own… He will rise and fight to near the end; but succumb, he will, to the one who entreats the wisdom Christ-born; sits in the belly of his thoughts; pumps the blood into his heart," the leopard stalled to look clear on Daniel, "Ride him if you will; ride him if you can; for in the end to all, it seems to be the Father's ultimate plan…"

"I beseech you," Daniel came to a stand and looked low towards the Leopard and his low-muddling growls, "If you were to know more; tell it now…"

"I have nothing further to give; messenger it is, that I am all to be… The Father attests," and with this the leopard shrunk deep into the shadows and fogs of this intermingling day and night.

He disappeared without even a trace.

One last violent grumble was all, to echo through the mountains and all to this region's home.

"God, do speed triumph so…" Daniel whispered as he arched higher still.


	16. The Mountain Reveals - Chapter 3

**The Mountain Reveals Its True Purpose**

The bellows of these lands; the wintery brew concocted from some mettle and mixture unknown. There seemed to be no land by mist and fog; no feeling to where the mountain ends and the mountain begins; phantoms unmeasured and leaking through the roaming and icy dews; the barren fields did roll underneath Daniel as he went. He tripped where he walked; stumbled, retrieved himself once more, then moved by inches to the higher elevations.

The strips were more narrow now; the hoof beats above most pronounced; the grunts; the long blows of air and breath came to Daniel's ear. He soundly heard the weapons this masterful horse possessed; the powers in its breast; the long, angled steps it took; the wretched shrills and high density snorts; the landings of its hooves as it rose and fell with defiant romps;

The cold blew with contagion now; heartless, unenvied blasts that cut and sliced at every turn-gust. Winds more contrary that could rise and fall with the eye's blink and pause; the highest tip of Heaven; more shadows born and to die in an instant; the horizon's not breached; phantoms of their own, though the identity's not to meet.

At last he found the level plain; the very top of this portion to Heaven. A snowy field that seemed no larger than fifty yards by fifty yards; still to be as level as the long meadows far below. Now the shadows did consume Daniel's every essence; nothing seen; nothing preserved; the indulgence of Heaven's nature in-wrapping him into an ever-motioning tomb.

The quiet stills; the haunting sounds of nothing; silence born and dominating here; the winds; the blows; carried about a symbiotic tune; no light be born; only the fading and mist-consecrated grays lived about. Daniel turned in some direction his instinctive ways told him to rotate to; the air silent from the previous stallion's call.

Slowly, with reverence, he heard the soft and gentle crush of long-standing snow compress under the weight of something massive; the stallion to approach.

The mist finally gave way; the haunting and ghostly appearance moved with something of a sparkle in golden hues; large and engrossing, the front shoulders high and towering with length; thus the snout, the breath of something alive and angry; the deep-pocket face and expression; those coal-burnt eyes; golden hair twisting by wind and matter; the lock of something majestical and unbridled; by no manner has it been tamed – alas, the Golden Horse.

_"Aureus Equus!"_ Daniel spoke in wonderment.

The golden horse rose by its own thunder, with front hooves pressed high to intimidate and make his stand affront. His shrill brought a quake and threw the silence into an uproar; the plateau to shake and vibrate; the legs kicked higher still, then land in a rumble which shook Daniel completely.

The wings spread gallantly wide; as large as any angels, with thick and harsh feathers' fold; striking to shimmer in pure gold arrays, the flapping of which nearly blew Daniel from his stance. Though, to this the stallion did not fly, but remained to keep his ground and not wane.

The pause; a motion in silence; their eyes were to lock and penetrate the souls' of the other; a bonding with alliance and mayhem that was near to unfold; the battle of waging war near and at hand.

Daniel's shield, propped to his back and rear, shimmered what glimmer in light that could find this region and invade with. This but riled the golden horse further; the shouts of his forceful grunts; the rise of his hooves; the twisting violently of his enormous girth; the agency of power this stallion did possess. It could crush an earthly man with one turn.

Dare not ride such a beast; the Heaven's do watch; the test of angelhood; the matter to the eternal soul; the heart does wrench; the battle power to angel and valiant animal will commence…

_"Daniel…"_ a voice is heard in the distance, up close, all round; with the softest touch, but to have the tone to halt all of existence, _"It is by my power you are here…"_

Daniel knew the breath of this voice. God had spoken.

He stood to the ready; haltered his sheath and brought forth the flaming sword; which did light as if to light the world; raised high and arched now to be the very tip of Heaven; hands affirmed; the fullest power now bestowed; looked skyward above and the sight of trailing fire from his blade all round the mist; shadows, fog, grayish hue did it all consume.

_"I come in the name of the Lord!"_

And with this pronouncement, Daniel vaulted down the sword with a ravaging thrust; two hands abreast and driving the sword with all his might and strength to the very belly of this land. The lands motioned and moved in violent sunder; all presence lost; gravity and force seemed to collide; the winds burst into a rapid twine and swirl; Heaven gulped and nature shuttered; the mist and shadows parted and failed away; sky, moons, and stars; galaxies of lights in every spectrum surrounded this tiny patch of Heaven's tiptop land. All opened up and gave way to pasture greens just underneath their feet and hooves; ice and snow melted and evaporated from this place; the sword still in blaze; its radiance warm alone; the handle not singed; to burn, but not to burn.

Daniel pulled it free and leveled the sword back to its scabbard; his eyes never to vacate the gaze upon his friend and adversary. The stallion stood; no move he made; the mane brushed from head top to shoulder-blade; the rear tail flapping in agitation as if the flies had consumed him. Still Daniel moved to proceed. The golden horse made motion to revert; steady in some retreat; its fear registering for Daniel to observe. Something untamed but warm to the spirit; adverse only to what was not known. Daniel, being the villain, foe, or ally – the stallion knew not which.

The two came closer still; the horse moved to retreat. Daniel's hand rose as a gift for friendship; the horse yet took a second pace backwards; greater fear now the proclamation.

Another step forth.

Another hoof beat in retreat.

Daniel leapt in all diligence to wrap his arms around the stallion's trunk-like neck; the horse blew high with a deafening shrill; front hooves unabated; stern and strong; kick to the throat and breast; to this, Daniel still held onto his ground and motions. Such hanging from the horse's neck and mare, it galloped in full steed from one edge to the other; trying in desperation to free himself from Daniel's aggression; the wings grew in spread and height; whipped about Daniel in fierce consultation; bantering him at every binge; the flapping rapid and harsh; the winds to kick and strike Daniel wherever it may; the handle slipping. Still he held to his force and sustained grip.

The horse limped and shifted; rose and twisted; hopped to its rear and flung his wings upon every angle like a weapon of its own; the force of which caused Daniel to cradle him even closer yet.

The battle raged for an eclipse; a breath of time even Heaven does not register.

Yet the war of angel and beast ensued round this freshly, green meadow patch. The dust rose and fell at their inevitable dance and collapse; Daniel hanging by the side as the great golden horse stumbled finally to its side; the energy to subside; the breath and girth enlarged in hopes to catch its air to breathe with again.

Daniel's eyes were in a holding, firm expression; steeled by what he must do; to lasso the stallion by his arms and strength.

One more sudden kick, and the battle was won.

the great golden stallion horse had succumbed.

_"Now..."_ Daniel was in command_, "to come from this mountain as you were born to do!"_

The stallion returned to his stance with Daniel in bareback saddle; no handles to hold; no bridle he bore; no stirrups or reigns to control; only a mane to navigate with. There, in the frosty regions high above Heaven's realm, they moved in unison and symmetry, to start and gait forward with one herculean push.

Oh the view from Heaven's Everest-like plantation!

The soar of an eagle be not their envy; the regal flight and ride of ages unlike any. The travel of clouds below, as if they rode above all the suns and moons; moonrises and moonsets; sunrises and sunsets; the marvel of beauty; the sparkles and hues; the sunburst oranges and clear day blues; the red blossoms and the aurora's greens and violets, wrinkles in the skies. And as Heaven's plains and vast meadows; forests and streams came into distant view, the holiest of all creations showed out Heaven's wondrous range.

Daniel brought the stallion in guide and landing to another mountain rock outcropping; the view akin to being atop one of the four pillars of Heaven. They sat up in range and bastion glow; the painted skies to illuminate; the long-distant views of waterfalls tumbling from mountain crests to valleys below; spilling into rivers, canals and lakes; the masterpiece of worlds do all culminate in no greater paradise than what Daniel observed; the serene tapestry woven into Heaven's grand quilt.


End file.
